


I Didn't Know You Could Read

by pyromanicsghost (countyourluckystars)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Game of Thrones Spoilers (for like season 1 nothing real new or specific), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countyourluckystars/pseuds/pyromanicsghost
Summary: "Did they just say Baratheon?”“Yes. He’s the King, Mike” April always had the most patience for Mikey, probably because she never had to live with him.“Holy cats! It’s a show!?”When April introduces the gang to a show called "Game of Thrones", Donnie bonds with Mikey in a way he never expected - intellectually.





	I Didn't Know You Could Read

“I’m serious – it’s the best show of all time!”

“Yeah, yeah Red. I hear it from everyone. Seriously turns me off the whole damn thing!”

Donnie sighed - the tell-tale arguing of his two best friends entering the lair. He’d been so focused on upgrades for the Shellraiser’s nav system he completely forgot. Every Friday, the brothers and their friends took advantage of Splinter starting training late on Saturdays to stay up and have movie night. Hopefully, Mike hadn’t eaten all the pizza already.

“There ya are shell-for-brains!” Raph said as he entered the living room “We was about ta start without ya!”

“April brought _Game of Thrones_ ,” added Leo “Saved you a couple slices too, man.”

“Thanks bro! Hold on…” Don looked around, “Where’s Mikey? Should we wait?”

“Out with Mondo.” Leo answered, “and no need, April said he won’t be able to keep track of all the characters either way. Should be some decent action scenes for him to enjoy whenever he gets back though.”

Casey cackled “Yeah,” he added finger quotes “action scenes.”

®

An episode and a half, and some awkward attempts not to look at certain scenes or each other, later Mikey strolled with a busted board.

“Hey guys! What’s goi–“

“Movie night. Sit and try not to ask too many questions.” said Donnie

“Make sure to eat. How’d you do that?” whispered Leo. 

“Tried to jump some steps and landed wrong - did they just say Baratheon?”

“Yes. He’s the King, Mike” April always had the most patience for Mikey, probably because she never had to live with him.

“Holy cats! It’s a show!?”

“Yea, what? Shuddup!” Raph grabbed Mike’s arm and pulled him to sit on the ground instead of _blocking the damn t.v._

“You really are like that Joffrey kid. Just yell whenever you want something, huh, Raph” Don quipped.

“No! He’s nothing like that!” Mikey seemed honestly offended for some reason.

“Just sit, man” hissed Casey.

®

They ended the marathon in the second season, when they realized Master Splinter would wake up soon and unanimously agreed to avoid his wrath.

Donnie was enthralled with the show - and honestly impressed with Mikey’s attention span. He was usually a chatterbox on movie night. Either commenting or chiming in with questions like “Wait – when did he get that?” or “Who is she again?” He kept looking from the t.v. to his brothers and friends and giggling to himself, especially during major moments like when the main character died. _Who does that!_

He knew he should really get a couple hours of shuteye before afternoon training. But instead Donnie found himself downloading PDFs to his tablet and devouring the books because he really couldn’t stand not knowing things, even when it came to fantasy worlds.

®

A week later, movie night rolled around again, and Donnie and his brothers were all piled in the living room waiting for April and Casey to arrive with pizza and a season or two of DVDs.

“I can’t believe tha redhead’s that dumb! She’s a traitor, man!” said Raph

“I’m just saying,” Leo put his hands up in a “calm down” sort of gesture, “Sansa was in a really tough position. Her family’s lives were on the line, what else could she have done! She’s not a smart player.”

“Actually,” Donnie interjected, “She’s quite a fast learner and adept at court. When she and Marjaery Tyrell –“

“HEY DEE! Uh… Help me in the kitchen!” Mikey yelled, and practically dragged him from the room.

Don sighed, “Mikey, what do you need in here? Case and April are bringing dinner.”

“What? No. I know. I just, why would you spoil it like that? Don’t you know how fun it is to watch everyone react to stuff? I mean Raph totally cried when Ilyn Payne swung that sword down, like actual waterworks dude! When did you even read them man, did you go through my room?”

“Why would I go through your room – I don’t want to touch your gross food covered mess.” Wait. Did he say.. “Wait. Did you say. Did you read the books?”

“Yea, bro,” Mike shrugged and grabbed some popcorn out of the cabinet. “All of them, I think.”

“But… but when?” “I dunno, maybe a year or so ago?” Mike put a pack in the microwave “I accidentally read the third one first, but then I found the rest the next time we went to that dump in Jersey.”

“They’re so long though? There are so many characters.” No way Mikey kept track. Donnie couldn’t imagine Mike getting through the Goosebumps novel he saw him grab out of a dumpster last week. But, now that he thought about it, Mike did grab a lot of random stuff.

“I know, dude! I can’t even pick a favorite. And who I like most, like Arya or the Hound, is so different from who I want on the throne and like I like Dany but I think she’s gonna succumb to her family’s madness you can already see it starting.”

“Stop.” Donnie held up a hand and sat down. Did Mike just say succumb? “I thought you were just grabbing comics and toys.”

“I mean, I grab a lot of comics, dude. Like Superman and this mouse one that won a pull-itser” Mikey seemed awfully proud when he said that. OH! A pull-itser must mean. Wow.

“Pulitzer. Oh man.” Donnie suddenly pictured Mikey laying on the floor, feet kicking the air, turning page after page while Leo watched Space Heroes. “Your mispronunciations. They’re all words you read but didn’t hear! Why didn’t you tell me you actually read? I would’ve talked to you about this stuff years ago! Raph doesn’t know a novel from a punching bag and Leo is so boring.”

The microwave beeped, but Mikey didn’t move to open it. He looked at the ground and started fidgeting with one of his chucks. Softly, he said “I did. You said you didn’t wanna hear it. Or my superhero stuff didn’t count”

Donnie stood, “Oh shit. Mike – I’m sorry. I never realized.” He hugged his little brother, hoping Mike would understand how much he wanted to make it up to him. “I underestimated you. I assumed the wrong thing.”

He felt Mike smile slightly into his shoulder, “Well, I once read that when you assume things you make an – “

“DID SOMEONE ORDER A PIZZAAA?” Casey’s voice rang out through the lair.

“Bout freakin’ time!” Raph shouted. “Get in here, you two!”

®

Movie night was a great tradition for the whole family, but now Donnie and Mikey had a new tradition. Every Saturday, while everyone was still sleeping, they talked books. They went back and forth between each of them for favorites or things they had been meaning to pick up. Don brought Dune, Mikey brought Watchmen.

Mike may not be obsessed with training or mathematically inclined, but Don’s baby brother was a serious humanities nerd. Like wow. He’d even read the freaking Iliad! It brought Donnie much closer to his little bro, too. And if he told Raph and the others off for insulting Mikey, for calling him stupid when he was just _different_ , well someone finally ought to.

Besides, Mike was right about how fun it was to watch everyone’s reactions. Even if Leo decided talk to them about “inappropriate laughter” after the Red Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Idk why I did this, but I just wanted to.


End file.
